Lost in Love, Found in Darkness-Gaara Love Story
by SilverWolf98
Summary: Gaara's life is good right now. He's the kazekage and now he has this wonderful girlfriend. What happens when she becomes her clans hope and is thrust into ages of rivalry and turns into his worst nightmare: a tailless tailed beast. She's become this monster he used to be. Can love overcome or is she lost to the wind?
1. Loved and Lost Like the Wind

Name: Moriko (forest child) Munera

Age: 16

Rank: Jonin (anbu)

Race: Human(ish)

Appearance: long blonde hair in a pony tail (kind of like ino) with silver metallic eyes

Anbu Mask: white with grey and red swirls shape is the face of a wolf with the one corner missing so one ear and one eye hole since the top left corner is cracked off

Name: Aika "love song" Munera

Age: 24

Rank: jonin (ex-anbu)

Race: human(ish)

Appearance: short blonde hair (like Alice's in twilight) and blue green eyes

~~~Story Start~~~

"Again," Aika-Sensei commanded. I focused and did the handsigns. My chakra built up as I focused it into my hand creating a 5 foot staff of glowing silver chakra. Aika-Sensei created her weapon and we sparred again. The sand started swirling around us. I glanced up and saw Gaara and Baki, my cousin's boyfriend.

"That's enough for today. Remember we need to leave tomorrow," Aika seemed anxious about something.

"How'd training go?" Gaara questioned as he slipped his hand in mine.

"Good, Aika seems a little off though. Something's up, more than usual," I said deep in thought.

"She's got a lot on her mind," Gaara tried to reassure me, but I wasn't so sure. It was never just 'nothing' with my cousin. She wasn't like that. She was cautious and caring.

"Gaara, Aika just told me we were leaving tomorrow. I don't want to leave we were supposed to stay for two more weeks but she seems pretty weird about it. I'll just miss you though," I told him a single tear sliding down my cheek.

"I'll miss you two. I wish I could come visit you so you don't always have to come to me but that's a little hard right now. Just remember that I love you," Gaara said as you two kissed. The kiss was short and sweet but it showed both of your feelings for each other.

Aika's P.O.V

As I walked up to Baki we kissed. We walked behind Moriko and Gaara. I felt bad for her, she's going through the same thing I am with Baki.

"You said it's almost time for her?" Baki asked.

"Ya, and if she is the one our clan has been waiting on than she won't be allowed to see Gaara for a long time. I'm afraid for her. If she supposedly is supposed to have the powers of our grandfather she must destroy everything around her. I need to keep a close eye on her. And the elders put me in charge of watching over her and keeping her calm. Depending on what her animal is depends on pretty much everything though. If she gets something like a tiger we're dead meat but if she gets like a deer or something I think she'll be easy to keep calm than. I just wanna know what her Rune eye will be?" I questioned as I explained to Baki. My own Rune Eye swirled into being as the water mark was present in my left eye. Messing around I focused and sent water to fall on the two love birds.

"You trying to start a fight!" she joked shaking her hair out.

"Oh come on you shouldn't be so blue! What don't like a little water?" I yelled back at her. She just chuckled and walked on.

"She's acting off. I'm afraid it's sooner than we think," I said as we went back to his house.

Moriko's P.O.V

As I walked back with Gaara since him and his siblings pretty much forced me to stay with them while I was in the Sand Village with Aika training.

"You two are late," Temari commented with her hands on her hips as me and Gaara walked through the front door.

"Haha sorry," I laughed.

"If she cooked we'll go out to eat," Gaara whispered in my ear.

"Agreed," I whispered back. Temari might be my best friend but she can't cook. One of these days she's going to kill someone by that. Of course, no one would tell her her cooking sucks for fear of being murdered but hey she can't stay clueless forever can she?

"I made dinner!" she said cheerfully from the kitchen. We glanced at each other in fright. Kankuro came down the stairs grumbling about dieing tonight.

"Actually Temari since Moriko is leaving tomorrow morning with Aika we thought we would go out for dinner," Gaara said smoothly putting fake hurt into his voice.

"You can't go outside there's going to be a sandstorm tonight," she said pulling back a curtain. It was in fact looking bad outside. The sand was kicking up and everyone was taking cover.

"Of course," Gaara said quietly. We shared a look as she turned back to the kitchen.

"If we die, I love you Gaara," I said as we walked hand-in-hand into the kitchen.

"I love you too," he said back very quietly.

"I thought you guys were staying for 2 more weeks?" Temari questioned setting everything on the table.

"We were going to but Aika seems pretty adamant about leaving tomorrow morning. I'll really miss you guys," I said looking at all of them.

"We'll miss you too!" Temari said hugging me.

"And guys thanks for letting me stay here," I said smiling at them.

"If you remember correctly I wouldn't take no as an answer!" Temari scolded. I just chuckled at her. As soon as Temari had gave us food and turned around we all got rid of it in our own way. Kankuro simply used his chakra strings to throw it in the garbage and Gaara carried it to the garbage as well with his sand. Me? I used my lightning style chakra and just incinerated it. Temari turned around delighted we had already finished it when we all quickly ran away before she could give us more. Kankuro ran to his workshop while me and Gaara headed upstairs. We were standing on his balcony (on the inside portion) watching the storm outside.

"Oh, here," Gaara said digging behind his bed and pulling out food he had stored away for just this timing.

"Really? You seriously smuggled food in here?" I giggled at him. The face he made was priceless as he winced.

"Desperate times call for desperate measures," he says simply, putting an arm around my waist.

"Your funny Gaara," I told him as we sat together at the end of his bed.

"Well-" Gaara cut off as I suddenly collapsed. It was so cold. So, so cold and so dark.

Gaara's P.O.V

I was about to respond when suddenly she collapsed falling in the floor. My sand caught her but I was really worried. I mean she was acting fine so what could be wrong!?

"TEMARI! KANKURO!" I called fo rmy siblings. Temari was there in an instant.

"What happened!?" she yelled kneeling down at her head and propping it up.

"I don't know she suddenly collapsed!" I was begining to be worried.

"I'll get Aika!" Kankuro said as he took off to find her cousin. They were back momentarily as we picked her up and put her in the bed. She had started sweating so Temari put a cool rag on her head.

"We need to get a medical ninja," I told Temari.

"That won't be necessary," Aika said quickly coming in the room with Baki at her side.

"What do you mean? Theres something seriously wrong!" I told her. Thats when she moaned and glancing at her I could see sparks around her eyes. Then it turned to water and then fire. It kept changing throughout the elements.

"What the heck is happening!" Kankuro freaked.

"It's all my fault I thought we had more time. I should have known it would happen this soon," Aika bent down next to Moriko.

"Whats happening?" I asked her not understanding.

"Baki will explain it to you. For now I have to get her back to the clan elders NOW," Aika said standing.

"How will you do that theres a sandstorm outside?" Temari asked incredulously.

"I'm going to have to transform. Do you have some rope. I can't have her fall off my back," Aika said picking Moriko up in her arms bridal style.

"Ya give me a sec," Kankuro ran off downstairs to his workshop.

"What are you going to do?" I asked Aika.

"Baki will explain what is happening but do not worry Gaara she will be ok, this is normal, well for our clan," she tried to laugh it off but I didn't think it was too funny.

"Here's the rope," Kankuro said re-appearing in the doorway.

"Alright follow me," Aika said as she carried her down the stairs.

"When I transform you need to set her on my back and tie her down so she can't fall off. I have to run the whole way back at top speed," Aika said simply like this was all normal.

"What do you mean transform?" Temari questioned.

"I'll explain it to all of you but for now listen to Aika if you want Moriko to live," Baki said simply. We complied and soon Aika was handing me Moriko. Kankuro got the rope ready. Aika stepped outside and closed her eyes focusing. Green chakra swirled around her and than you could hear bones snapping. When it cleared where Aika was standing was a pale blonde horse. It neighed at us as motioned to its back. We did what it asked and tied her down. Soon all that was left of my girlfriend was a dust trail that was soon gone.

"Man that horse can move," Kankuro whistled.

"Come sit down, this is pretty big," Baki told us. So we all gathered around on the couch.

"As you know they come from the Munera clan. Aika told me that when Moriko was only 5 their clan was slaughtered by the Uchihas. The Uchihas were afraid that they were becoming too powerful, more than them so they killed them all. Now the real target was Moriko's bloodline. She supposedly died so one of her younger cousins that was only a year younger that died they made her look like Moriko so they believed she was dead. Moriko supposedly has the same powers their first clan head had. Of course this was the most powerful of their bloodline and with that power one person could destroy the Uchihas so their target was Moriko. Of course as you know she lived. Well soon after that Itachi killed the Uchiha clan. Now their is only about 6 or 7 Muneras left but they were waiting on Moriko. She's supposed to be the most powerful and that'll tip any scale greatly. Now their clan also has a visual prowess. Their called the Rune Eyes except they only have one. To not get one is exceedingly rare and two has only happened once, but they believe Moriko will have two, just like their first clan head. Well the Rune Eye when activated will glow with a symbol for a certain element. Now Aika's is water so she can control water like you can control sand Gaara but they can do it mentally with enough practice or using their hands. Though it will use chakra they don't have to do handsigns. Now Moriko will get an element and that will depend on a lot. How your element is chosen Aika is not sure. Now they also have another power. Like you saw they all have one animal they can transform into. They also get it's senses. So while she does not have heightened senses because her's is a horse they can sense danger and stuff. Now we don't know Moriko's as of yet but the first while is tough Aika said. The animal instincts take over. Now if Moriko's is a deer or something she'll run away from danger a lot. If her's is a tiger or something how did Aika say it? God help us all. She'll be even sassier and pick fights with everyone. So until she can control it she has to stay away. They're afraid she'll kill you if that's the case Gaara and than Moriko would never be able to live with herself," Baki explained.

"So what you're trying to tell me is that my girlfriend is turning into an animal that wants to kill me?" I asked not knowing how to react to all of this.

"Well that is not definite if her animal is a predator yes she will try to kill you but if it is prey she'd probably run away from you for a while either way it won't be safe because of her Rune Eye. She'll have to learn to control it all," he explained not seeming phased at all.

"I don't get it. So why are they waiting on her. What if she's not the one they've been waiting on?" Kankuro asked.

"Their clan elders have learned who was behind the Uchihas destroying them all and they want their revenge. She won't have a choice it's either kill or be killed. Aika wasn't happy about it and than she learned who it was and now she goes along with it. She understands and with them being Anbu they know how bad The Foundation is and their leader," Baki explained.

"It was Danzo!" Temari was shocked.

"Yup, he felt they could cause problems and so he pulled strings and got them eliminated. They found out the truth about him and his Foundation so he got rid of the problem," he said casually.

"Why does she have to return to the Leaf like I get why but why was Aika so adamant about their elders?" I asked him.

"They know how to help her through the change. She'll be ok like Aika said. She's faster in her animal form than you believe. She'll be at the Leaf before tomorrow afternoon. Everything will work out one way or another. Aika won't lose her cousin so easily," Baki assured us.

"So my girlfriend is an animal," I stated trying to believe it.

Aika's P.O.V

Moriko was starting to thrash. It was getting bad and this desert storm wasn't helping matters. I had to get her to the clan elders. They'll know what to do. I was told to watch for the signs and bring her back than. I already failed they won't be so lenient a second time if I don't get their soon. I jumped a log and was immediately cut off. In front of me was Sasuke Uchiha.

"I was told to fetch Moriko," he was with two guys and a girl. I neighed and reared in response. He obviously knows who I am.

"Sasuke why are you talking to a horse?" the guy with Executioner asked.

"Thats not just a horse its Aika Munera her cousin and thats Moriko on her back," so Sasuke did know. Not surprised. I reared again kicking my front legs at him.

"You can't use your Rune Eye in your animal form. Your out of luck," Sasuke said casually.

"Sasuke that girl doesn't look so good," the one with orange hair said worriedly. The rain was causing the sparks from her eyes to jump higher.

"She's begun the change already. Perfect. We'll be taking her now," Sasuke drew his sword.

"Moriko's chakra is fluctuating. It isn't staying stable. Its real high and than drops rapidly and the form keeps changing too. One second its a bear and than some dog and than something else. It's changing shape," the girl said. So she's a sensory type.

"Keep an eye on that I wanna know what animal she'll be. That's right your clan's chakra will change shape to match your animal. But enough talk," Sasuke said running to attack. I leaped over him and bounded for the trees. I had to shake them. I could sense them following but I had to get farther ahead. I had to make it. I ran faster than I ever had before. I saw a deer on my left and a jackal on my right and they started following. Kai and Dahan (day-han). Good. I'd made it, I got back-up. This will be ok. I slammed to a stop and so did they. We all turned to face them. Kai changed back (deer). He was tall with purple eyes. He had a glowing red fire Rune Eye. His pale blonde hair was dark in the rain. Dahan changed as well (jackal) turning into a short but muscular man with black cropped hair and gold eyes. He had a light Rune Eye that was glowing gold.

"Get back to the elders sis. Just help Moriko we'll hold them off," I glanced back at them afraid this would be the last time I would see them. I ran through the trees as I heard Sasuke laugh at the two. The sounds of fighting were soon drowned out by the rain.


	2. Five Kage and a Beast

Moriko P.O.V

"Do you think you can handle this mission?" the Leaf Village elders asked us as Aika and I stood before them.

"Of course we can," I said cockily as they handed us the scroll to present to the five kage at the summit.

"Good. If his guards interrupt your mission at all end them. The Foundation is being ended. The crimes they have committed is treason against the Leaf. Bring Danzo back dead or alive if he is alive his execution will be arranged," the head elder told us as we bowed to them.

"Of course elders we will complete our mission," Aika said as we left.

"Finally! I get out of the village!" I cheered as I threw my arms up in the air.

"You haven't even mastered your powers yet! You cannot control it so how do they expect you to stop Danzo when you cannot control yourself! Your still more animal than human!" Aika complained at me.

"There's no control to lose," I smirked at her the setting sun glinting off my fangs. She stared at me long and hard when I smelt it. Human blood. And lots of it. I took a detour and lead her to this clearing. Looking around all you could see was bodies laying around.

"Fresh. They haven't been dead for more than a couple hours," I said examining the one corpse.

"Aren't these our advanced troops?" Aika asked removing the Anbu mask off of one. I could see Kyle one of the Anbu I had worked with before.

"He killed Leaf shinobi," I muttered my fist shaking by my side.

"The elders won't question his execution anymore and neither will the other kage," Aika said as we headed off again.

"The best hope would be to intercept Danzo but he has too much of a lead and his trail is faint and mixed with the blood of the Anbus we saw slaughtered," I explained picking up speed.

"Will you slow down. I get that your at your fastest and strongest right now but calm down. With the wolf blood slowly mixing into your blood your more likely to act out, your strength will be greater but not even or equal, your jutsus will lack but your Rune Eyes will be fine!" Aika yelled at me as I slowly kept gaining distance between us. I finally slowed down after more of her nagging. We started to approach the summit because you could see the building looming above the snow covered landscape. Samurai were everywhere.

"They've already started," Aika said simply.

"So let's crash this party," I went to jump but Aika grabbed my arm.

"Wait, watch their rotation we need to be discrete we don't want to alert Danzo," she whispered to me.

"I'm a predator now. Silent is in my blood your the one who needs to be quiet," I pulled away and made my way through the ranks of patrolling samurai. It was too easy I could hear and smell miles away. It was all so overwhelming. We were running through this foyer type area when I slammed on my brakes.

"What is it?" Aika asked.

"We got company," I muttered drawing a kunai.

"Who is it? Do you recognize their scent?" she asked me getting in a ready stance.

"Of course I recognize the scent. Its Sasuke," she smirked.

"So you've changed. How wonderful," Sasuke jumped down in front of us.

"All the more ways to kick your ass!" I snarled at him.

"Don't tell me your here to 'talk' to me?" he asked mockingly.

"Hmph. No we're here on a mission if you must know but please I don't miss your sorry ass. You got in the way, you were useless to Team 7, always in the way," I taunted smugly. I saw a small orange haired boy jump down beside him along with a boy with Executioner and white hair.

"How you do know Sasuke?" the white haired one asked.

"If you must know I was on his Squad as a genin but once I became an Anbu I left. I mean after all I was being held back by Sasuke. Always saving his sorry butt. I remember when you shook in fear with those mist ninja or when we faced Zabuza," I growled up in his face, taunting him. I saw the white haired one stiffen.

"And you have Executioner, Zabuza's old sword. I'd love to take credit in killing him but unfortunately we only defeated him, Gato was the one who killed him. Either way he's dead so I don't suppose it would matter," I said finding a fascination in my nails.

"Why are you here?" Sasuke almost growled.

"Mission. But since your a criminal now I guess two heads would be ok to bring back to the Leaf," I said pointing a kunai towards him. The one with orange hair jumped in front and formed this thing on his arm.

"Juugo get back," Sasuke said to him.

"Its ok it'll be a warm-up," I said simply. I punched the air allowing flames to shoot out of my hand and send him crashing into a wall.

"Suigetsu get back she's mine," Sasuke ordered. The guy got back and started fighting some samurai. He made hand signs and created a chidori and I did the same. The only thing, I'm a lot faster than that slow poke.

"Forget about him we have to get our target while we know where he's at," Aika yelled at me. When Sasuke and I clashed their was a loud boom like thunder. Soon the kages would come rushing.

"Your right!" I pulled back and we disappeared. We ran down the halls. As we neared the hall where the five kage were I grew nervous. The wolf blood took over and steeled my nerves. I'm a cold-blooded killer it reminded me. No. NO that's not right...is it? I shook my head to clear my thoughts. Mission. Focus only on the mission.

Gaara's P.O.V

The other kage were bickering when Zetsu appeared. Everyone was on high alert when the Raikage killed him. Thats when a hole was busted in the wall.

"You didn't have to break it!" I looked over to see Aika and Moriko. My heart stopped. Moriko had fangs now and was laughing like crazy.

"And why take time to find the door. Our target might get away," she tried to reason with Aika who glared.

"And that's what your nose is for!" she retorted.

"What am I your bloodhound now?" Moriko asked grumpily and crossing her arms.

"Whats the meaning of this?" Aoi the guy from the Hidden Mist asked.

"Oh sorry haha we have a mission!" Moriko laughed holding up a scroll.

"Whats going on?" Temari asked them.

"It seems Danzo has finally been found it. He's committed actions that can be considered treason against the Leaf. We've been sent to capture him dead or alive. And if his guards stand in the way we are to end them immediately," Moriko said tossing the samurai their scroll. He read over it and nodded.

"Than dispose of the hokage but who is your representation from the Leaf?" he asked.

"He's on his way," that's when a guy with black hair appeared behind them.

"Dahan!" Aika was surprised.

"Your in alot of trouble when you get back! First you left her leave! And you only brought one guard! Your not even close to par with her what happens if you lose control of her!" he yelled at Aika.

"Leaf elders orders," Aika muttered.

"I'm not some animal!" Moriko yelled at them.

"Than control it. By all means take Danzo out on your own. But you have to control yourself. Let's see if you can do it than?" the guy who I guess was Dahan taunted.

"Fine than!" Moriko snapped. Danzo's guards lept for them but all of a sudden Moriko was past them with a chidori. Both fell down, dead. My breath caught this isn't like her at all. This isn't Moriko. Not the girl I knew. Not the girl I loved.

"Her speeds on par with the Leaf's Yellow Flash," the Raikage muttered.

"She's still not herself," Dahan muttered as him and Aika watched silently. Thats when Moriko's chidori sputtered and stopped.

"Remember the conversation we had? You can't use jutsus until you can control your Rune Eyes,"Aika said bored. Moriko covered one eye and flames shot out towards Danzo.

"Who are you child. No one has possessed two Rune Eyes," Danzo said angrily.

"I'm the girl you killed 13 years ago," she said sending more flames towards Danzo.

"What? Whats your name?" he asked.

"The names Moriko Munera," she said switching eyes and encasing Danzo in water.

"That's impossible. You died 13 years ago," he seethed with anger but of course with all the kage he couldn't fight against the 3.

"I was 3 and you killed my cousin. We looked exactly alike. So they played it off that it was me who was killed. I was your target all along. I was your target 13 years ago and your Foundation failed. You sent the Uchihas to kill off our clan, more specifically my families bloodline. You didn't care about Aika or Senima's family only mine because we were directly related to Kyousuke, our first clan head. You thought we were too powerful, so you killed us off. You knew for your plan to work that the person who was supposed to have Kyousuke's powers had to be disposed off. We knew what you were planning. You could outnumber us but not while I was alive. You were afraid of my power since I was born. And you should be," her eyes got a dangerous glint in them and she ended with a snarl. The light glinted off her fangs showing just how lethal she was. Danzo broke free of the water.

"The Rune Eye will weaken if your animal starts to take control!" Aika yelled to her. Danzo made a hand sign and Moriko gripped her head.

"Your clan always had one weakness. Their heightened senses. I can see your a predator now which makes it so much easier," Danzo was hurting Moriko. I jumped to my feet and went to control my sand but Temari stopped me.

"Remember the rules," she whispered.

"Moriko!" Aika went to her cousin but was stopped by the same thing and Dahan was already unconscious from whatever was harming the other two.

"Whats this sound?" Moriko stuttered out holding her head painfully. Danzo stood over her and that's when Moriko's hair changed from blonde to silver. Her eyes went back to normal and she grew claws. Like actual claws.

"What the heck is happening?" Kankuro muttered. Moriko jumped to her feet snarling but instead of human ears she had wolf ears on top of her head.

"You don't see that everyday," the girl from the Hidden Stone muttered. Moriko snarled at Danzo before jumping to attack him. She was moving so fast it was hard to keep up with her movements. All you could see was a silver blur her speed faster than before.

"Whats happening?" the Tsuchikage was watching intently.

"Moriko!" Aika managed to stagger over to Moriko. Moriko was firing water and fire at Danzo relentlessly. The girl wasn't acting right she was going for the kill not even trying to detain him.

"She's going to bring this place down!" Temari yelled keeping debris back with her fan. Aika managed to get to Moriko and put her hand on her back.

"Munera clan sealing jutsu!" a bright light erupted and before us stood a silver wolf in place of Moriko but not before the skin crawling sound of breaking bones. The wolf stomped its feet.

"You were out of control!" Aika said to it. The wolf glared and turned around sitting down.

"Oh come on you're not even gonna help?!" Aika asked skeptical. Dahan started to wake up whatever causing it gone now.

"Aika she wasn't that bad. She hadn't gone on a killing streak yet," he told her.

"Yet," Aika snapped.

"Give her a chance. You know you didn't control it so easily either," Dahan tried to reason as Moriko who I guessed was the wolf turned around and growled at Aika.

"That's definitely Moriko still has the same attitude," Temari laughed.

"She doesn't look happy," I said as the wolf padded up to me and licked my hand. I leaned down and scratched behind it's ears as it rubbed against my legs happily.

"We must find Sasuke Uchiha. We have to stop worrying about the hokage!" the Raikage roared leaving the room.

"Change her back!" Dahan yelled at Aika.

"And what will you do if she kills a kage!?" Aika yelled at him.

"I was sent to keep you in check. You don't give her a chance so no wonder she hasn't made any progress!" Dahan put his hand on her head and the light appeared again but nothing happened.

"Thats weird," Aika muttered.

"Just get Danzo," Dahan snapped. All the kages jumped to their feet along with their guards. Danzo now having no guards was defenseless. He started to take these gold things off his arm.

"Stop moving you're only making things worse," I told him as I commanded my sand to come out of the gourd. Danzo attacked Moriko with this wind jutsu and her eyes widened. That's when her eyes turned red and blue, her Rune Eyes.

"Impossible," Dahan muttered. A wall of water erupted in front of us protecting everyone. She growled and soon the water formed into spikes that solidified into ice. It attacked Danzo but he dodged them all. Where he stepped though ice wrapped around his ankles. She finally brought him under a whole bunch of ice and stopped him.

"Ok I think we have a slight problem?" Dahan told Aika.

"Eh it'll be fine. The elders can turn her back to normal. I can't believe she's really stuck like that," Aika said.

"But we shouldn't have Rune Eyes in animal form and she did! And she's stuck! This has never happened before!" Dahan yelled at Aika.

"Let me try something," Aika knelt down next to Moriko.

"Now concentrate and think about being human again. Search deep within yourself and you'll find your animal form. Once you find it, let it go," Aika tried to talk her through it. After a couple of failed tries she gave up and plopped down.

Moriko's P.O.V

I couldn't do anything that Aika said. I couldn't find my wolf that's within me. Every time I get close all I see is blood and destruction. I don't want to hurt anyone. Even if she said to let go I'm afraid to grab on in the first place. What if I hurt Gaara? Or Temari? Or heck even Kankuro? I could think so much clearer in my animal form, maybe it's because a wolf's heart beats faster so the wolf blood is mixer faster in this form. But if I'm stuck and can't get back...no I can't think of it like that. I glanced over to Danzo who I had encased in ice. I wasn't supposed to be able to use my Rune Eyes in my animal form but I could. I'm even more of a freak than I thought. Great, I've only had to deal with things like mutt and half breed. I was different enough so why can't one thing about me be normal, not my eye color, or anything it's all strange. The only thing normal about me is my blonde hair but even that changed to silver. And I had wolf ears! How does that happen! And Danzo he made this sound I couldn't focus. The wolf took over then. It was so hard to fight against it and I still lost. I can't use any jutsus and whats even worse something big is about to happen. I can feel it. Every hackle on my body was raised, something was off and it wasn't me this time. Gaara looked so worried and every else besides the sand siblings saw nothing more than a monster. Glances I will have to deal with for the rest of my life. If I'm ever human again that is.

"It's ok try again," Aika and Dahan told me calmly. I tried again and again I was brought to that bloody destroyed clearing in the woods. Around me I saw everyone i cared for dead. I started to cry, I couldn't do anything right. And now I was stuck.


End file.
